Traição Com um Pouco Mais de Laqué
by Juny-Lee
Summary: Um Ryouki com tudo que vocês queriam... só que ás avessas.


_**O céu era brilhante e azul, e no prédio de um famoso estúdio de fotos do Japão, era refletido nos vidros.**_

_**O celular vibrava e tocada uma melodia que se assimilava ao "Moon Fighter". Uma mulher atendeu.**_

- Alô?

- Ruki? - _dizia uma voz inocente do outro lado._

- Fala, Takato. Que foi?

- Deixa eu te perguntar: você ainda tá no studio?

- Sim, porque?

- É que eu queria te convidar pra tomar um cappuccino com os Tamers. Que horas você sai dai?

_**Ela agitou o pulso e olhou no relógio de prata, delicado, preso leve ao seu pulso.**_

- Aonde é?

- Alamanda.

- Beleza... tá todos aí?

- Falta os pequenos, eles ainda não saíram da escola. O Jen tá saindo do serviço daqui a pouco e o Ryou tá no trem pra cá.

_**Ryou. Ela suspirou.**_

- Uma hora e meia já to aí, ok? Vou me trocar e já tou indo.

- Ok então. Até!

- Até!

_Olá a todos os leitores que acompanharam Digimon Tamers e esbarraram nesta fanfic, e aos novatos muito prazer. Eu sou a Ruki. Makino Ruki._

_Faz tempo não? Dez, onze anos que a gente não se vê mais... _

_E Dez, onze anos que boa parte da galera aqui não se vê. É sério._

_Depois daquela Packet Call, pessoal se separou. Voltei a encontrar o Jen, a Juri e o Takato na faculdade. Não sei nem como está o Kenta, o Hirokazu, nem a Shiuchon, os gêmeos e o ... e o Akiyama. Sendo ele que mora lá nos quintos de Fukuoka e ninguém - repito: NINGUÉM - sabe aonde infernos fica a casa dele, ninguém o visitou._

_Soube que muitos de nós se tornaram boas pessoas, promissoras..._

_O Jenrya tá no terceiro ano de Engenharia, o Takato no segundo de Jornalismo. A Juri no primeiro ano de letras, a Shiuchon tá se formando na escola, os gêmeos etsão no ensino médio e eu não sei que destino o Akiyama tomou. O Hirokazu faz ... enfim, não sei, e o Kenta resolveu ser médico._

_Eu estou no segundo ano de Moda e Design, em Toudai. boa parte do pessoal tá lá. _

_Eu gostaria de rever todo mundo. Afinal, fomos tamers, e ainda somos amigos, de um ou outro jeito. Então eu fui até o vestiário, tirei aquela roupa pra posar e vesti a minha e desci o prédio para ir a garagem e pegar meu corolla preto. Meu desejo há de se realizar hoje._

...oOo...

- Ela tá demorando... - _Disse Hirokazu_

- Calma, Hirokazu - _acalmou Kenta_ - Ela trabalha lá em Shibuya, tá um inferno o trânsito pra cá.

_Na mesa estava 9 pessoas. Um homem magro, com a aparência de um menino de boy-band, uma mulher, de cabelos acastanhados e olhos amarelos, um rapaz de pele parda e com aparência meia-chinesa (e muito sexy), um menino mais baixo, com o uniforme verde, do outrolado, uma menina de cabelos castanhos escuros e com a versão feminina do unforme verde do irmão, uma garota de cabelos compridos e róseos, um homem com a pele alva e cabelos esverdeados, outro, de pele levemente corada e com um boné e na ponta um homem, aparentemente o mais velho, de olhos azuis e cabelos desgrenhados para o alto._

- Ela disse que viria, Takato-kun? - _Jenrya dizia, com uma voz meia impaciente._

- DESCULPEM O ATRASO!

_**Eles - e todo o café - se virou para uma mulher magra e de cabelos compridos e ruivos - com mechas amarelas. Ela vinha andando, colocando alguma coisa na bolsa preta com uma corrente, e não há como não reparar na roupa: um corsário jeans, uma camiseta branca com uma estampa de uma boca com batom vermelho e algumas letras em preto. Um scarpin preto, de um salto de 8 cm agulha, e um chapéu preto com uns detalhes brilhosos. Ela parou na mesa e descansou um pouco, depois levantou a cabeça.**_

- Tava um inferno pra chegar aqui. - _ela disse, respirando fundo e lento._

_**Os mais novos e o resto do café olharam para o Outdoor, no alto do prédio da esquina, com uma foto dela, pra Shiseido, e ela estava tão bonita quanto naquela foto.**_

- Eu ainda não acredito que ela tenha virado modelo e maquiadora da Shiseido, viu... - _disse Kenta, surpreso e desapontado_ - achei que ela seria engenheira...

- Eu poderia, Kenta, mas não vejo muita graça. - _Jenrya a fitou, sério_ - mas parece ser bem interessante.

_**Ruki pegou uma cadeira e se sentou. A garçonete chegou na mesa da turma.**_

- O pedido de vocês?

_Todos fizeram seu pedido - exceto Ryou, que ficou calado, olhando pra janela._

- E a sua... ahn... alteza? - _Disse a garçonete_

- Ahaha pode me chamar por Ruki mesmo... Um cappuccino com chantily.

- Anotado.

_**A garçonete se virou pra ir... mas logo voltou.**_

- Ruki, posso te pedir um autógrafo?

- Claro _- e ela sorriu_.

_Todos estavam animados. "Kyaaaaah! Ruki-nee-chan, você tá linda como sempre!" "Muito obrigada Shiuchon-chan... como vão todos?"_

_**Mas havia um que estava muito calado. Este era Ryou.**_

_**Até que ela notou.**_

- Está bem quieto, não, Akiyama? O que houve?

- Nada não. - _ele suspirou e olhou direto nos olhos dela_ - a gente pode conversar um minuto, a sós?

_Senti nos olhos deles um brilho que reconheci de imediato. O brilho do passado._

- Claro.

_Nos levantamos e pedi desculpas e que não iria demorar. E saímos do café._

- E que começe as fofocas, minha gente. - _anunciou Shiuchon colocando o cotovelo na mesa e apoiando seu rosto na mão._

...oOo...

_Lá fora o vento era bem agradável. Ficamos entre o prédio da esquerda e a Alamanda._

- E então?

- Bom Ruki... _- ele olhava o chão, mas pegou fôlego e olhou nos meus olhos - quero te falar duas coisas._

- Pois diga.

- A primeira é sobre... _aquilo._

_Eu dei um sorrisinho sem graça._

- Mais uma vez, preciso me desculpar contigo sobre o que aconteceu há oito anos atrás.

**- Bom, o que tá no passado fica no passado, certo?**

- Certo... eu acho.

- E a segunda coisa? - _eu perguntei_.

_Um carro passou._

- A segunda coisa é que eu não consigo mais cumprir minha promessa de oito anos atrás, Ruki, eu sinto muito.

- Não... tem problema, eu acho.

- Aliás... Me mudei pra cá.

_Dei uma olhadinha sexy e pensativa para o lado e peguei meu celular. _

- Anota aí teu número. - _entreguei pra ele meu celular_ - manteremos contato, e talvez a gente converse sobre isso. Sabe... eu ando bem ocupada.

- Eu sei.

_Rápido, ele anotou o número no meu Corby preto e logo me entregou, Ele se virou pra voltar pra cafeteria, mas antes de entrar ele disse:_

- E você está muito linda, sabia?

- Ora obrigada.

_Entramos na cafeteria e o nosso grupo olhou para nós com num ar de "... pode contar tudo!"_

_A tarde foi muito agradável, leitor querido. Depois de ter falado comigo, o Akiyama se soltou mais e ficou muito alegre. Contamos aventuras, romances, piadas e tudo mais, e todos saíram ás oito da noite. Afinal, era sábado, pessoal queria dormir._

_E... acho que devo explicar o que é... **aquilo.**_

_Há oito anos atrás - eu tinha por volta de doze anos, por aí - eu resolvi assumir pro Akiyama que eu tava louca por ele. Por acaso eu o ví no parque, mas ele tava com uma menina da idade dele - 16 anos, naquela época - extremamente linda, e ele era louco por ela. Segui eles até um motel, e consegui ver tudo lá de dentro, sem que eles me vissem._

_Depois, coisa de dias, eu briguei feio com ele. "é claro que eu invejo aquela vadia, porque ela sentiu o que eu não senti, viu o que eu não vi e diferente de mim ela foi correspondida!" Ele me tratou como se fosse uma menininha de cinco anos, ele gritou pra todos ouvir "Eu nunca mais chegarei perto de você, Makino Ruki!"._

_Fiquei deprimida e me afastei bastante dos tamers. Os que restaram fiz eles prometerem que ocultariam as minhas notícias, até que um dia, quando eu ainda cursava o segundo ano colegial, fui convidada pra posar num comercial jovem da Ribbon e assim minha carreira de modelo bombou pelo mundo. Embora eu evitasse me expor ao máximo, você sabe... paparazzi é complicado. E complicado foi ele ficar sabendo de mim via site de paparazzi._

_Confesso, ainda sinto uma pontinha de amor por ele, mas não quero que ele sufoque minha carreira. Sei que antes tinha jurado não segui a carreira de modelo, mas isso ja tá no sangue das mulheres Makino. _

...oOo...

- DJ, PUT IT BACK ON!

_A Shiseido comemorava porque a nova modelo japonesa Ruki Makino - eu xD - estaria estampando o site com uma nova linha de maquiagens, ao lado das cantoras do grupo coreano Girls' Generation. _

_Muito além, estaria no desfile Summer, aonde reuniria as mais famosas modelos do mundo. Imagina, eu desfilando com aquela modelo brasileira, ou ainda... Naomi Campbell! Sonho, não?_

_Sonho demais!_

_Devo agradecer muito à minha amiga Jun Motomiya (ela mesma, a irmã do Daisuke Motomiya) que me jogou pra uma seleção da Shiseido sem eu saber. É, ela simplesmente mandou uma mensagem pra mim. _"Ruki a shiseido quer que você vá no prédio deles daqui a duas horas. E quando voltar, compra um pacotinho de biscoitos? vlw =)"

_Bom... mas já ouviste no "tudo **que é bom vai durar pouco**"? _

_Bem, quando tava pela metade a festa, tive de ir ao banheiro, que era no quarto andar (e a festa era na cobertura do prédio). Pois bem, eu me perdi. E pra variar: meu salto quebrou. _

_Vagando pelos corredores com os meus sapatos nas mãos, ouvi gemidos. "Certo, isso sempre acontece em festas grandes, não é da minha conta" e tentei ignorar..._

_Tentei. Conforme eu avançava no corredor, ficavam mais fortes. E eu reconheci o gemido feminino. _

_Eu havia chamado a Jun pra festa, e não deu 15 minutos que ela chegou que sumiu. _

_Localizei a fonte, era a penúltima porta do corredor, à minha direita. Tava entreaberta, com a luz ligada. Me aproximei._

_Olhei. Era a Jun, de toda a certeza, mas o rapaz eu não reconheci._

- Ela não vai ficar sabendo, né?

- Se a Ruki ficasse sabendo com quantas amigas dela já dormi, nem mais olharia na minha cara. - _disse uma voz familiar. Esta mesma voz deu uma risadinha._

_Aos meus ouvidos tudo se cessou e entendi com quem a Jun estava. _

_Ryou. _

_Não quis mais olhar e recuei, correndo a passos leves. Subi as escadas e pedi pra que me indicassem a saída, precisava sair dalí depressa._

_O diretor da Shiseido disse que daqui uma semana o Summer iria acontecer. "Prepare-se, queremos ver todo seu potencial". _

_Mas pô... eu tô destruída por dentro! Querendo ou não, ainda gosto dele!_

...oOo...

- Ela não atende... - _dizia Jun, no prédio da Shiseido._

_Dia seguinte eu troquei meu número de celular e configurei meu telefone fixo pra não receber números dela nem do Akiyama. Ah, e o número dele eu bloqueei e apaguei da agenda do meu celular._

_Com minha mãe fora, foi relativamente fácil deixar o interfone da casa mudo e eu quietinha, chorando, lá dentro. _

_Mas... aí... eu tive uma ideia. Saí procurando pela casa um kit disfarçe que a Rumiko tinha sempre._

_Achei algumas roupas velhas, um spray pra cabelo preto e uma maquiagem velha. Isso! E não demorou muito pra eu sair de casa parecendo uma japonesa comum. _

_O primeiro lugar que eu fui foi numa lojinha de presentes, essas que você acha perto de qualquer papelaria. Lá comprei uma caixinha de madeira e um pedaço de papel crepom. _

_Depois, passei em uma outra loja de conveniências, mas não direi o que eu comprei. Logo voltei pra casa e armei meu presentinho. _

_Tomei um banho, deixei tudo desabilitado e segui pra academia. A caixinha de madeira era só parte do meu plano._

_Segui direito a dieta de meu médico, cortei contato com todos [ exceto Jen e Takato, que eu fiz jurar que não abririam a boca ] , dei um trato no cabelo e fui para o Summer, em Seul. _

_Segundo o cronograma, eu seria a terceira a entrar no palco. Antes viriam uma moça Americana e outra Sul-Coreana, e depois eu. Iria mostrar os biquinis. _

_Quando eu fui pro camarim me vesti, lembrei de súbito daquilo que o Akiyama falou pra Jun, e uma lágrima escorreu no meu rosto. A limpei e coloquei o biquini._

- E AGORA, A MODELO JAPONESA RUKI MAKINO COM A NOVA TENDÊNCIA DE BIQUINIS NO VERÃO MUNDIAL! - _anunciou o mestre de honras do desfile. _

_Respirei fundo, falei_ "me assista, seu miserável" _e entrei com tudo na passarela._

_Flashes, pessoas que se levantaram pra ver melhor, todas as câmeras mirando em mim... _

_Aquele maldito não saia de minha mente, mas que se lasque, não vou desmoronar por causa dele. _

_Depois deste pensamento, só lembro que eu desfilei com mais alguns modelitos e dei umas entrevistas. _

_Naquele dia teve uma festa pra comemorar a audiência do Summer no mundo, pras modelos, e maus uma infinidade de motivos, mas me cansei logo e resolvi ir pro hotel. _

_Eis que Takato conseguiu me ligar._

- RUKI!

- Ai ai, Takato, fala baixo. _- tinha afastado o telefone de minha orelha, mas logo o retornei._

- Vimos o desfile, você foi demais!

- Ahahaha obri- "_**vimos**_"?

- É, tá todo mundo aqui! Eu o Lee-kun, o Kenta, o Hirokazu, o Ryou, a Junie...

- Oh. _- tentei domar a tristeza em minha voz_. - Olha, depois eu te ligo, ok?

- Tá bom, e parabéns! _- Akiyama havia gritado "seu biquini azul era sexy!"_

- Obrigada. Até!

_Bati o telefone. Mas logo o peguei e liguei pra casa._

_..._

_Aquela semana em Seul foi pra lá de cansativa. Não tive tempo de pensar em traição ou em falsas promessas, saí em todos os progamas de paparazzi da coréia, dei entrevista acima de entrevistas, fotos foi nas toneladas... Só consegui dormir um pouco no avião de volta pra Tóquio. E para a minha alegria meu amado Akiyama e minha "amiga" me esperavam em casa._

- QUE RAIOS DE SAPATINHOS É ESSE, RUKI?

_... ou ..._

- PORQUE CARALHOS VOCÊ NÃO ME ATENDEU QUANDO EU TE LIGUEI?

_A única coisa que eu fiz enquanto eles despejavam reclamações de minha ausência era esfregar minhas unhas escarlate na blusa preta. _

- Terminaram? - _eu disse, quando eles se calaram_

- Terminei. _- disseram em coro._

- Então... festa da Shiseido, lembram?

- hã?

_Pigarreei e começei a falar na minha melhor voz de Akiyama._

- "_Se_ _a Ruki soubesse com quantas amigas dela eu ja dormi, ela não me olharia na cara_" aí eu me pergunto, meus caros Motomiya e Akiyama... porque caralhos vocês estão na minha casa, se achando no direito de reclamarem de mim?

- Mas como... - _Jun titubeou_

- Como não interessa, meu amor, eu quero saber como vocês estão aqui.

- Mas eu sou sua amiga!

- E eu _amo_ você!

Dei uma risada estridente.

- Amiga? Me ama? **BITCH PLEASE, I AM MAKINO RUKI!** Jun, muito obrigada pela oportunidade e Akiyama obrigada pela lição. - _eu dei um sorriso largo_ - Vocês realmente me ensinaram como não ser idiota.

_Jun começou a chorar e eu ofereci um lenço. Sou delicada, aprendi com o passar dos anos._

_Ryou me olhou sério._

- Eu pensei que você me amava.

- Meu amor, quem é você pra cobrar fidelidade? - _sorri_ - Não é porque a história é romântica que eu vou cair em prantos por você não, gato. Sinto muito, _shoujo_ errado.E... - _olhei pros sapatinhos de pano_ - se tiver chá de panelas pode me chamar. Não vou culpar nem ridicularizar, só manter contatos restritos, isso se eu manter.

_Ryou e Jun se entreolharam. Ele olhou pro lado, com nojo._

_Chamei um táxi pros dois e paguei a corrida._

_Depois disso, meu leitor que me acompanhou até aqui, simplesmente subi na minha carreira de um jeito que ninguém mais conseguiu. E devo aos meus amigos - Jenrya em especial, aquela foto que ele tirou comigo pra Ribbon de inverno ficou linda!_

_A Jun me pediu perdão e... a perdoei. Não sei se ela fez porque quis, ou porque ele forçou, mas só sei que se sou modelo hoje, boa parte do que sou é por culpa dela, e voltamos a ser... ahn... amigas, acho que posso dizer isso. _

_Akiy... Ryou... mais uma vez sumiu sem deixar rastros. Melhor assim._

_E Moral da fanfic: não é porque você amou e foi traída que vai fazer um Lovely Complex do caso - desculpa aos fãns. Na realidade também gosto de LoveCom. Simplesmente levanta a cabeça, manda ir se ferrar e continua, e faça da sua dificuldade uma passarela. _

_Mais uma vez, obrigada a você que acompanhou até o fim. Espero que eu não tenha sido chata demais. Até outro dia e se cuide._

_w/ Love, **M. Ruki.**_


End file.
